defiant_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Whatculture Heavyweight Championship
The WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship is a title belt created by Youtube channel WhatCulture Wrestling. Members of WhatCulture take part in various wrestling related challenges, most notable of which is predicting the outcome of WWE wrestling pay-per-views, with the loser usually taking a forfeit (cinnamon challenge, taking real-life wrestling moves...). The cardboard belt's design could be inspired by the now retired World Heavyweight Championship used by WCW and WWE, with Whatculture's logo in the center, the champions name shown at the bottom The current champion is Adam Pacitti. Adam Blampied had the longest reign as champion, and the only person to have multiple title reigns. History Inception: Adam vs Adam The concept of a WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship was unveiled by Adam Pacitti during the Adam vs Adam WWE Hell in a Cell Predictions video. This idea stemmed from the "Adam vs Adam" video series created on the channel a few weeks previous, where Adam Pacitti and Adam Blampied would go head-to-head in wrestling themed challenges, with the loser taking a forfeit, the championship adding an extra aspect of competition, with the current champion defending it every episode. After multiple attempts, Adam Blampied finally claimed the title at WWE Survivor Series 2015, leading to an impressive 91 day reign, each time fending off Pacitti's attempts to reclaim his crown. Pacitti Club & B-X Initially, the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship was strictly dedicated to the "Adam vs Adam" series on WhatCulture Wrestling's Youtube channel, with Adam Pacitti and Adam Blampied the only realistic contenders for the belt. However, after Adam Pacitti seemingly disappeared from WhatCulture's channel, Adam Blampied came under fire from Adam Pacitti's infamous envoys: Pacitti club, comprising of Sam "The Shredditor" Driver, Jack "5-year old boy" King, later joined by Suzie "Glasgow Killer" Kennedy. Though successfully fending Pacitti Club off during the Royal Rumble 2016 Predictions, Blampied lost to Sam "The Shredditor" Driver, who predicted more correct results at WWE Fastlane 2016. Unbelievably, Shredditor immediately forfeited his title back to Blampied, with him and Glasgow Killer betraying Jack "5-year old boy" King, and revealing themselves as part of Adam Blampied's new faction: B-Generation X. The Fastlane Predictions video ends with a now heel Blampied laughing over Jack's battered body, establishing the double-turn, the whereabouts of Adam Pacitti still unknown, and Pacitti club in tatters, with B-Generation X standing tall as WhatCulture Wrestling's strongest force, Blampied a seemingly invincible champion. WhatcultureMania WhatCulture's build up to Wrestlemania 32 was huge, with King Ross, Simon Miller, Adam Blampied and Jack King all posting several Wrestlemania related videos on the channel. Despite numerous attempts to reclaim the WHC for Pacitti Club, Jack King was still without the gold, as he had been screwed out of winning the belt at every turn, with Adam Blampied always recruiting Sam Driver to interfere and grant him a win. With no return for Adam Pacitti in sight, things looked bleak for the sole member of Pacitti Club. At first Blampied refused to give Jack King another title shot, and attempted another superkick to Jack's head. King however, reversed it into an ankle lock, Blampied eventually giving in, and granting one last title shot for Jack, this time the stipulation being Wrestlemania 32 predictions. King Ross officially sanctioned the face-off between the two men, before going to - in his words, to "take an almighty s*** " Sam Driver, Adam Blamied, Jack King and King Ross all made the journey to Texas to watch NXT Takeover:Dallas (receiving stunning praise from Blampied), Wrestlemania 32, as well as the post Wrestlemania Raw. Finally, after four unsuccessful attempts, Jack reclaimed the title for Pacitti Club at WrestleMania 32, at the event itself, after outpredicting Blampied 4-3. Adam's second reign had ended, and Jack celebrated his inaugural win outside the AT&T Stadium. List of WhatCulture Heavyweight Champions Note: Adam Pacitti won the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship on the first episode of "Adam vs Adam". However, the title was only unveiled on 22/10/2015. Therefor Pacitti's reigns starts with the unveiling of the title.